


someone to you

by auroracalisto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, F/M, M/M, Poor, daycare AU, each story is a different length, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: a collection of 1P Hetalia x reader one-shots/drabbles.
Relationships: Russia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	someone to you

**Author's Note:**

> first player:   
> russia, ivan braginski  
> belarus, natalia braginsky  
> america, alfred f. jones  
> italy, feliciano vargas  
> romano, lovino vargas
> 
> this is a daycare au where the reader and Ivan work together. reader used to be good friends with Natalia, but hasn't talked to her for some time. the reader was never close to Ivan. she finds out that in the time that this story takes place, it's his birthday. no one has done anything for him; she decides that she needed to do something for him.

He wasn’t scary. Not like Alfred said he was. 

In fact, you couldn’t help but feel like he was the sweetest co-worker you’d ever had while working at Elizabeta’s daycare. All of the children seemed to love him—even little Feliciano, who was scared of everyone except for his brother Luciano and his grandfather. 

But one of the things about Ivan was, he always stuck to himself unless there was an activity for the children. It was difficult to try and get his attention—he was always working and avoiding those he worked with. 

You sat alone in the breakroom, eating your lunch. You only had a couple of minutes—you would have to be finishing up soon. But as you were finishing up your food, Ivan had come in for his break. 

There is only one table; Ivan got his food out of the fridge and hesitantly sat across from you. He said nothing, even when you smiled at him. 

“How’s your day been?” you asked, sitting your fork down. 

Ivan rose an eyebrow at you as he opened up the box his sandwich was in. “Fine.”

You rose an eyebrow in return, giving him another smile. “I heard it’s your birthday coming up soon—”

“You know you don’t have to talk to me just because I’m here, right?” he asked, not looking at you as he took a bite out of the sandwich.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Um, yeah. I know I don’t.”

He was quiet, glancing towards you as you began to pack up your food. 

“My birthday is today,” he said. 

You looked up at him with wide eyes. “What? I—happy birthday, Ivan. I’m sorry, I would have done something had I’d known it was today.”

“It’s fine. No one cares about my birthday,” he chuckled softly. 

“Not true,” you frowned. “I’m sorry, Ivan, truly.”

He shrugged, sitting down his food. He hadn’t even eaten half of it before he was throwing it away, excusing himself from sitting with you. He went back to work, leaving you in the breakroom by yourself. 

You knew you had to do something for him. You bit your lip, looking at the watch on your wrist. You knew Ivan’s sister Natalia—surely, she would be doing something for him. 

You glanced towards the door as Alfred came in. 

“Al, do you know where Ivan lives?” you blurted. 

“What? Yeah, why?” he looked at you like you were crazy, getting out a water bottle from the refrigerator. 

“Text it to me,” you replied, getting up and quickly rushing to throw your stuff away before you left the breakroom, returning to work. 

As soon as your shift was over, you grabbed your things and dialed Natalia’s number—at least, you hoped it was still her number. It had been nearly a year since you actually talked to her. 

To your luck, the girl answered. 

“Nat,” you quickly spoke. “Are you doing something for your brother’s birthday?”

“What—um,” Natalia pulled the phone away and looked towards her older sister. “No, we don’t really have the money right now to do anything for his birthday.”

You frowned softly to yourself. “What does Ivan like? I’m going to the store—”

“[Your name], you hardly know him—”

“No one deserves to get nothing for their birthday,” you blurted. Natalia was silent on her end of the call. “I’m sorry. I just… no one at work knew about it. I understand not having money. But… I do. So. You can’t stop me.” you pulled up to the store in your car. “Nat, what does he like?”

Natalia huffed softly and closed her eyes. “Whatever, [Your name]. Big brother likes ice cream cake. He also likes wool sweaters, if you see anything like that. We… we were going to get him one. But we didn’t—”

“Don’t explain yourself, Nat,” you softly said. “It’s okay. Do you have a meal made?”

“We were going to start making something soon,” she replied. 

“Okay. You still live in the same apartment, yeah?”

“Yes, [Your name].”

“I’ll see you in a little bit. I’ll hurry.”

Going into the store, the first thing you spotted was the clothing section. You beelined passed people, looking at each of the sweaters as you passed by them. It was only a couple of minutes before you found an oversized, cream wool sweater. You picked it up, biting your lip. Why in the hell were you doing this? You barely knew him. You were closer to Natalia than you were to your coworker. 

You shook your head. Something was just telling you that you needed to do this. You held onto the sweater and went towards the little bakery section. It was just your luck that they had an ice cream cake that already had “Happy Birthday” written on top of it with blue and red balloons covering white icing. Moments later, you had paid for the items and a bag with tissue paper for the sweater. 

* * *

Your heart was beating out of your chest when you pulled up to the apartment. You wasted no time in grabbing the things and rushing up to the home. Before you could even knock, Natalia swung the door open and ushered you inside.

“Brother gets home soon, hurry, come in,” she said, grabbing onto your arm. She took you into the small kitchen, letting you sit the cake on the counter. 

“I took the tag off the sweater, and I put it in here—”

“The tag?”

“No, the sweater,” you said, handing it to Natalia. “Give this to your brother, okay?” you gave her a soft smile. “I, uh, I’ll leave so you guys can celebrate together.”

“[Your name]…”

“Just think of it as an ‘I’m sorry I kind of stopped talking to you’ gift. Okay?”

Natalia let out a bit of a laugh. “It’s okay…. Thank you, [Your name].”

You gave her a soft smile and a hug before leaving the apartment. You jogged down the staircase, flinching only when you heard your name. You looked up, seeing Ivan looking at you with a confused expression. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Um, just—I’m not doing anything,” you quickly said, giving him a small wave. “See you tomorrow,” you smiled at him and ran to your car. 

Anxiety ran through your body, but as you looked back at Ivan walking up the staircase, you couldn’t help but feel something different. And you couldn’t even put your finger on it. 

* * *

You lifted Feliciano, a smile on your lips. “Come on, Feli! Your papa sent your breakfast with you so let’s get you ready to eat! Is that okay?” you asked the little boy who giggled and nodded. With your other arm, you lifted Lovino and grinned. “Are you both hungry?”

The little boys nodded, smiling at you. You got them situated on a mat, grabbing the bag that their grandfather had gave to her before he had to leave. You set out the food in front of them. 

“[Your name],” a voice came from behind you. “Can we talk? Alone?”

You smiled at the boys, knowing they would be okay alone. You stood up, looking behind you. 

Ivan awkwardly stood there in the sweater that you had bought just the day before. Your eyes widened a bit, but you nodded. following Ivan into the breakroom. 

“Nat told me what you did,” he said with furrowed eyebrows. “Why?”

You pursed your lips for a moment. “No one did anything yesterday. I… you deserved something nice on your birthday.”

Ivan watched you, an unreadable look on his face. “Thank you,” he said, frowning. “I’ll pay you back—”

“—It’s a gift, Ivan. I don’t need anything.”

“Please let me do something—”

“—Talk to me more.”

His eyes widened a bit. “What?”

“Yeah,” you gave a faint smile. “I want to be friends with you, okay? Just talk to me more and we’ll be even.”

He wasn’t scary. You could see that much. It was just that no one ever gave him the time of day except for his sisters and the children of the daycare. And now, maybe because of your efforts, he was starting to see that in himself as well. 

“We’ll be even?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we will.”


End file.
